What do the following two equations represent? $-3x-4y = -5$ $6x+8y = -2$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x-4y = -5$ $-4y = 3x-5$ $y = -\dfrac{3}{4}x + \dfrac{5}{4}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $6x+8y = -2$ $8y = -6x-2$ $y = -\dfrac{3}{4}x - \dfrac{1}{4}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.